


Critical Mass

by breejah



Series: 'Quick Fic/Photo Prompt' Labyrinth Challenges [20]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Body Swap, F/M, Spell Failure, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: After a particular night of heavy drinking, Jareth visits Ludo's home where Sarah is staying and casts the wrong spell, sending them into bodies that are more reminiscent of his subjects. Snarky one-shot based off a photo prompt.Rated T for cursing and bad spell fails.





	Critical Mass

**Author's Note:**

> As is typical of this series, this one-shot is inspired from a photo/gif, found [here](https://giphy.com/gifs/clasharama-clash-of-clans-royale-goblins-3h3G8swD4OuFXvClk2).

“Sarah, I swear I can explain...”

“ _EXPLAIN WHAT EXACTLY, JARETH?_ That your magic balls turned us into _THIS?!_ ” She shrieked, gesturing between them. He winced, ignoring the tapping of her heel as she crossed her arms and glared fire at him. Oh, she was _pissed_. It should have bothered him, that even in goblin form, she was hot as hell to him. 

“Er, well, yes, but I assure you, I can turn us back...” He began, falling silent as two goblins walked by, blinking at the two of them, then carried on their way, oblivious. He didn’t exactly want to shout it to the heavens that their current forms were not attractive, with the company they were in - and maybe he was a little horrified to admit even several feet shorter and with green skin and an outlandish figure by goblin standards, he’d still fuck the hell out of her if she gave him even the slightest hint of interest - but by Sarah’s huff of annoyance, he better complete his sentence before she stormed off and everything went to shit even worse than it was. 

“As soon as the moon is full again, the effects will fade, and—“

“WHAT?!” Sarah shrieked once more, loud enough it made him wince. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten drunk, gone over to Ludo’s new home where she was staying in Goblin City, then taunted her with his magic when she pissed him off. It wasn’t ALL his fault, they were equally to blame, really - his stupid ideas and her flippant mouth and— okay yeah, so it was all him honestly, he’d fucked this up. Big time. She continued to stare, furious and beautiful even now, and he struggled to finish his sentence, knowing she’d hate to learn he’d tied the spell to the lunar cycle in a fit of drunk genius. 

“How am I supposed to go to work like this, Jareth?” She seethed, gesturing to herself - in the gown he MAY have put her in, right before the spells took place. It didn’t help he was wearing PINK, of all colors. No more betting games in her presence while completely hammered on goblin ale for him for a while, perhaps ever. “I’m supposed to be meeting a client on Monday!”

“Call in sick?” He suggested with a half-hearted shrug. She stared at him, eyes blazing, and he took the silence as shock. Moving to her, he attempted to pull her close and ask her for her forgiveness. At this rate, with her being stuck here with him in this form, they could finally get to know one another. “Look, it’s not so bad, we could—“

He never got to finish his sentence as she swung her arm, dumping a pail of well water all over his face and outfit, then stormed back inside the house, slamming the door. Even Ludo looked out the window, glaring at him. 

_Fuck._


End file.
